heroes_reborn_mini_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Collins
Luke Collins is a main character in Heroes Reborn. He is portrayed by Zachary Levi. Biography Luke and his wife Joanne are in hiding, they lost their son in the terrorist attack in Odessa, Texas and now they are looking for their revenge. Luke and Joanne take it upon themselves to avenge their son’s death by wiping the world clean of people with abilities. Brave New World Luke and Joanne turn an anonymous meeting for EVOs into a slaughter with a blazing end. Odessa Tommy Clark uses his ability to save himself and his friend Emily Duval from Luke and Joanne. They find themselves teleported to Tommy's old room in Primatech's Level 5, they break out, killing everyone still at the company, stealing Noah's car and taking the files with every EVOs known location. Under the Mask Luke and Joanne continue on their deadly mission. Luke is terrified by signs that he is developing an ability of his own. The Needs of the Many When Luke reveals his new found powers to Joanne and burns the list of EVOs, she walks away from what is left of their marriage. The Lion's Den Luke returns home to confront his past, he finally faces the reality of his son's death in the attack one year earlier. Luke put's his affairs in order and burns down his house. Game Over Malina Bennet witnesses Luke trying to drown himself so she manipulates the wind to rescue him. When Malina opens the envelope Farah gave her she finds a picture of Tommy, who Luke recognises. June 13 - Part One Just as the bombs go off Luke and Joanne are separated from their son Dennis. June 13 - Part Two Luke and Joanne find Dennis's body, and Joanne kills an EVO for the first time. Sundae, Bloody Sundae Luke struggles to come to terms with Malina's idea of fate and opens up to her about his son. Caspar Abraham tries to save Emily and is killed by Joanne. Luke and Malina arrive and Tommy stops time, letting him save Emily. 11:53 to Odessa Noah takes charge of Malina, refusing to trust Luke. Noah and Luke's destinies intersect as Malina tries to save those around her by unleashing her power. Malina stops a storm but is met with hatred and when Noah disappears Luke saves her. Send in the Clones Following Noah's mysterious disappearance, Luke and Malina unite to rescue Tommy and save mankind. Luke and Malina are ambushed by two Harris clones, Quentin Frady and Phoebe Frady, but they defeat Harris and capture the siblings. As everyone makes their way to Odessa the sun releases the first of the predicted solar flares. Company Woman Luke loses Phoebe, but Quentin decides to trust him. Luke, Malina, and Quentin go to Union Wells High School and make a scene for the news cameras to attract Tommy's attention. Micah Sanders sends the footage everywhere. Tommy and Joanne come, but Hachiro Otomo appears and sends Tommy to Evernow. When Joanne shoots Malina, Luke incinerates her. An invisible Farah took the bullet. Project Reborn Luke and Quentin help Malina as she tries to fulfil Angela Petrelli's prophecy. Luke sacrifices himself to absorb the first solar flare. Gallery * Luke Collins Miscellaneous Image Gallery * Luke Collins Season 1 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Images Category:Evolved Humans Category:Deceased Characters